Multiply, reduce to lowest terms, and write as a mixed number: $ 2\dfrac{4}{5} \times 1\dfrac{2}{3} $
Solution: $ = \dfrac{14}{5} \times \dfrac{5}{3}$ $ = \dfrac{14 \times 5}{5 \times 3}$ $ = \dfrac{70}{15}$ $ = \dfrac{14}{3}$ $ = 4 \dfrac{2}{3}$